


Piece Of You

by eL27



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eL27/pseuds/eL27
Summary: Dulu FF ini adalah request dari salah satu member di grup LINE yang sama :)mungkin character bakal ooc dan ini hanya sekedar ff saja. selamat membaca, terima kasih





	Piece Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Dulu FF ini adalah request dari salah satu member di grup LINE yang sama :)
> 
> mungkin character bakal ooc dan ini hanya sekedar ff saja. selamat membaca, terima kasih

Grup vokal B-Project semakin melejitkan namanya di dunia musik Jepang. Grup vokal yang terdiri dari sepuluh member yang terbagi ke dalam tiga sub-unit tersebut semakin terkenal setelah single bersama mereka menjadi terkenal sejak hari pertama peluncuran.

Berbagai wawancara, pemotretan majalah dan lainnya terus berdatangan. Seperti yang saat ini mereka lakukan, lima dari sepuluh member B-Project mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi brand ambasador promosi tempat wisata.

Tomohisa, Kazuna, Kento, Tatsuhiro, dan Hikaru menjadi lima member terpilih untuk menjadi brand ambasador kali ini. Syuting yang dilakukan sejak pagi tersebut terlihat menyenangkan. Terlihat dengan kelima member B-Project yang sangat antusias dan menikmati setiap sesi syuting mereka.

Tatsuhiro menoleh pada sahabatnya, Hikaru Osari. Laki-laki berambut hijau itu terlihat tidak sehat sejak awal proses syuting. Sebagian orang mungkin tidak menyadarinya, namun sebagai sahabat pastilah Tatsuhiro menyadari jika ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya itu.

Sutradara memutuskan untuk istirahat selama tiga puluh menit. Sebagian besar crew dan semuanya tampak menghembuskan napas lega, tak berbeda dengan kelima member B-Project. Tomohisa langsung mengajak Kazuna entah kemana. Tatsuhiro yang melihatnya pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Tomohisa. Toh wajar saja Tomohisa pergi bersama Kazuna, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Kento? Seperti biasa tentu saja. Laki-laki yang terkena playboy itu dikerubungi oleh para fans yang sebagian besar wanita. Tentu saja tak lupa Kento yang melontarkan gombalan-gombalan mautnya.

Tatsuhiro menoleh mencari Hikaru. Ia mengernyit ketika melihat Hikaru yang duduk di kursi yang berada di bawah pohon. Tatsuhiro memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Hika! Hikaru!" panggil Tatsuhiro.

Hikaru yang mendengar namanya dipanggil pun mendongak. "Tatsu," balas Hikaru.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanta Tatsuhiro.

Hikaru tertawa. Tatsuhiro bisa tahu jika itu adalah tawa Hikaru yang dipaksakan. "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja!" tukas Hikaru.

Tatsuhiro terdiam sebentar. "Kau tahu, kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Hikaru," ucap Tatsuhiro yang berhasil membuat Hikaru terdiam.

"Hika!" panggil Tatsuhiro lagi ketika tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Hikaru.

Hikaru menatap Tatsuhiro. "Ah, jadi percuma ya," bisik Hikaru.

"Hikaru, ada apa?" tanya Tatsuhiro mulai khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Tatsu. Hanya mungkin sedikit kelelahan. Aku lupa meminum obatku tadi pagi," jawab Hikaru.

"Apa!? Kau melupakan hal sepenting itu!" tukas Tatsuhiro.

Hikaru tertawa kering. "Aku benar-benar lupa. Aku sangat bersemangat dengan syuting kali ini hingga lupa," jelas Hikaru.

"Lalu, apa kau membawa obatmu sekarang?" tanya Tatsuhiro.

Lagi-lagi Hikaru tertawa kering dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Ano, Tatsu... Aku juga lupa membawa obatku," ucap Hikaru.

Tatsuhiro mendelik tidak percaya. "Apa! Hikaru!" pekik Tatsuhiro.

"Aku benar-benar lupa, oke. Aku lupa!" tukas Hikaru.

Tatsuhiro menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Apa kau masih bisa bertahan?" tanya Tatsuhiro. Hikaru mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku hanya butuh istirahat saja," jawab Hikaru.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Gunakan waktu istirahat dengan semaksimal mungkin. Aku akan mengambil makanan dan minuman untukmu," ucap Tatsuhiro. Hikaru kembali mengangguk. "Nanti, jika kau merasa tidak baik, segera katakan padaku," ucap Tatsuhiro.

"Aku tahu, Tatsu," balas Hikaru.

Tatsuhiro mengangguk, kemudian meninggalkan Hikaru untuk mengambil makanan dan minuman. Sedangkan Hikaru terlihat menghembuskan napas pelan. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah membuat Tatsuhiro khawatir seperti itu.

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

Syuting dilakukan selama tiga hari dua malam, maka dari itu ketika menjelang sore semua crew sudah kembali ke pondok yang memang sudah di pesan untuk menjadi tempat mereka menginap. Setelah semua crew dan member B-Project menyelesaikan acara mandi mereka, semuanya berkumpul di ruang makan untuk makan bersama.

Semuanya terlihat menikmati makan malam mereka. Baik dari crew dan juga member B-Project membaur dengan baik, bahkan mereka tertawa bersama ketika menceritakan tentang kegiatan syuting mereka hari ini.

Setelah makan malam bersama semua anggota crew, kelima member B-Project memilih untuk berkumpul bersama sambil menikmati teh bersama.

Tatsuhiro bisa bernapa lega ketika melihat Hikaru sudah terlihat lebih baik, tak seperti sebelumnya yang terlihat pucat.

"Jadi, bagaimana syuting kalian hari ini?" tanya Tomohisa pada Hikaru dan Tatsuhiro. Pasalnya promosi kali ini dibagi menjadi sentra wisata gunung dan pantai.

"Semuanya berjalan lancar. Meski pun Hikaru sempat terkena sarang laba-laba dan membuat kehebohan," jawab Tatsuhiro.

"Yiikess," timpal semuanya tampak jijik.

"Bagaimana dengan bagian pantai?" tanya Tatsuhiro.

"Semuanya berjalan baik juga. Kami menemukan banyak sekali makanan yang enak," jawab Tomohisa.

"Dan jangan lupakan gadis-gadis cantik yang menonton kita!" tukas Kento.

Tsubasa Tsumisora—A&R B-Project—hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dengan tingkah playboy satu member B-Project itu.

"Ada juga es krim yang memiliki rasa unik," ucao Kazuna.

"Yay! Yay! Aku ingin mencobanya!" seru Hikaru semangat.

"Hikaru-kun, kau sudah banyak memakan es krim tadi selama syuting," ucap Tsubasa.

"Kau bisa sakit jika terlalu banyak memakan es krim," ucap Tatsuhiro.

"Ehhh... Tapi es krim lokal benar-benar memiliki sensasi yang berbeda. Benar-benar membawa kesenangan siapa pun yang memakannya," timpal Hikaru. "Bagaimana jika kita bertanya apakah kita bisa mampir sebelum kita pulang bes—" ucapan Hikaru terhenti.

Ia terdiam, detik berikutnya Hikaru langsung menutup mulutnya dan terbatuk-batuk. Tubuh Hikaru ambruk, membuat semua yang berada di situ panik. Terlebih Tatsuhiro yang langsung mendekat pada Hikaru.

"Hikaru, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tatsuhiro khawatir.

Tatsuhiro begitu terkejut ketika melihat telapak tangan Hikaru penuh dengan darah. Detik kemudian tubuh Hikaru sudah pingsan dalam pelukannya.

"HIKARU!"

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

Sekitar satu jam kemudian Hikaru akhirnya tersadar dari pingsannya. Ketika Hikaru mengamati ruangan di sekitarnya, ia menyadari jika dirinya berada di ruangan yang menjadi kamarnya di pondok itu.

Hikaru menoleh ke samping kanan dan kiri, di dua sisi itu teman-temannya menatap Hikaru khawatir. Hikaru tersenyum minta maaf.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian semua khawatir," ucap Hikaru.

Kazuna menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Kau benar-benar membuat kami takut jika terjadi hal yang buruk padamu, Hikaru," ucap sang leader unit MooNs itu.

Hikaru kembali meminta maaf.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kelelahan karena terlalu bersemangat syuting hari ini," jawab Hikaru.

Tomohisa yang melihat bagaimana Tatsuhiro begitu khawatir dan panik saat Hikaru pingsan tadi merasa ada yang disembunyikan oleh keduanya.

Tomohisa berdehem.

"Hikaru, Tatsuhiro, apa kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami semua?" tanya Tomohisa. Kento, Kazuna dan Tsubasa menatap Tomohisa kemudian Tatsuhiro dan Hikaru bergantian.

Hikaru dan Tatsuhiro sama-sama terdiam kemudian.

"Aku merasa sangat terganggu sejak awal. Saat kita ke rumah sakit menjenguk Ryuji, salah satu perawat bertanya apakah kau baik-baik saja," ucap Tomohisa.

Kento mengangguk setuju. "Ah, ya... Aku juga mendengar saat perawat itu bertanya seperti itu padamu," timpal Kento.

Hikaru kemudian menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Hikaru sambil tersenyum. Namun mereka semua tahu jika senyum Hikaru sama sekali tidak sampai matanya.

"Hikaru-kun!" tukas Tsubasa tampak khawatir ketika Hikaru mencoba bangun dari posisi tidur. Tatsuhiro segera membantu Hikaru.

"Tatsu!" panggil Tomohisa kepada Tatsuhiro.

Tatsuhiro menghembuskan napas pelan. "Hikaru, kita harus memberi tahu mereka," ucap Tatsuhiro.

"Tidak ada yang perlu diberitahukan kepada yang lainnya," tolak Hikaru.

"Hikaru, jika kau diam saja. Kau hanya akan membuat yang lain semakin khawatir padamu," ucap Tatsuhiro.

Hikaru menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan sedih.

"Jika Hikaru-kun benar-benar sakit, lebih baik besok Hikaru-kun beristirahat dan tidak ikut syuting," ucap Tsubasa.

Hikaru langsung menoleh pada Tsubasa. "Aku masih bisa sy—" Hikaru yang tiba-tiba terbatuk membuat Tatsuhiro kembali membantu Hikaru menopang tubuhnya.

Hikaru menundukkan kepala. Raut muka sedih jelas terlihat di wajah Hikaru. Tatsuhiro menatap teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kitakado-san benar!" tukas Tatsuhiro. "Hikaru sudah sakit sejak awal sebelum bergabung dengan B-Project. Penyakit Hikaru tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan pengobatan modern." cerita Tatsuhiro.

Member B-Project sangat terkejut mendengar penuturan Tatsuhiro.

"Jika Hikaru terlalu memaksakan dirinya, gejala sakitnya akan mudah sekali terlihat," ucap Tatsuhiro.

"Tidak mungkin..." bisik Tsubasa tidak percaya.

"Tapi aku bisa hidup normal seperti biasa selama aku meminum obatku," ucap Hikaru. "Aku bisa menjadi idol," tambah Hikaru.

"Kau bisa menjadi idol? Hikaru... jangan katakan..." Kazuna tidak menyelasaikan ucapannya. Ia menatap Hikaru khawatir.

"Aku hanya lupa meminum obatku hari ini. Itu bukan masalah besar. Aku akan segera pulih jika aku beristirahat dan tidur malam ini," ucap Hikaru meyakinkan.

"Apa kau akan tetap ikut syuting besok? Jangan bercanda!" seru Kento.

"Hikaru, kau harus banyak istirahat," ucap Tomohisa.

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan pekerjaanku. Aku akan melakukan syuting besok," ucap Hikaru.

"Hikaru!" seru Kazuna.

"Aku mohon, leader. Aku mohon padamu!" pinta Hikaru membungkuk sedikit pada Kazuna.

Tatsuhiro ikut membungkuk. "Aku juga mohon leader membiarkan Hikaru untuk syuting besok. Dan jangan katakan hal ini pada siapa pun!" pinta Tatsuhiro.

Tsubasa, Tomohisa, Kazuna dan Kento hanya bisa menghembuskan napas pelan.

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

"Ah, Hikaru-kun sudah bangun!" tukas Tsubasa yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar Hikaru.

"Ya, aku tidur sangat nyenyak," jawab Hikaru.

Tsubasa tersenyum.

Tidak lama kemudian Tomohisa, Kazuna dan Kento masuk ke dalam kamar dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Kami bawakan makanan untuk Hikaru," ucap Tomohisa.

"Kau baik-baik, Hikaru?" tanya Kazuna.

Hikaru mengangguk antusias. "Ya. Aku sudah sangat baik," jawabnya tersenyum.

"Nome seharusnya bergantian menjaga Hikaru. Kau istirahat saja, Tsubasa," ucap Kento. "Eh, di mana Nome?" tanya Kento kemudian.

Semua orang saling pandang. Di antara mereka tidak ada yang melihat Tatsuhiro setelah keluar dari kamar Hikaru.

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

"Tatsuhiro tidak terlihat di mana pun!" tukas Tomohisa.

"Dia tidak menjawab telfonnya juga," ucap Tsubasa.

"Ini sudah empat jam sejak dia pergi. Dan ini sudah sangat malam. Tatsuhiro benar-benar menghilang," ucap Kento.

Hikaru menunduk. "Tatsu..." bisiknya.

"Ayo kita keluar dan mencarinya bersama!" ajak Tomohisa.

Mendengar ucapan Tomohisa, Hikaru langsung bangun dari futonnya. "Aku ikut!" tukas Hikaru.

"Hikaru, kau tetap tinggal di sini!" suruh Kazuna.

"Tapi—"

"Biarkan kami yang mencari Nome-san," potong Kento. "Tsubasa juga tetap di sini menjaga Hikaru," sambung Kento.

Hikaru menunduk sedih. Ia tidak bisa ikut mencari Tatsuhiro.

"Baiklah. Kami pergi jika begitu," ucap Tomohisa kemudian keluar dari kamar Hikaru bersama Kazuna dan Kento. Hikaru hanya bisa menatap kepergian mereka.

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

Hikaru tidak bisa tinggal diam. Di sini Tatsuhiro yang menghilang. Tatsuhiro adalah sahabatnya bahkan sebelum ia bergabung dengan B-Project. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Tatsuhiro, tentu saja Hikaru tidak bisa diam begitu saja.

Setelah berusaha keras mengelabuhi Tsubasa, akhirnya Hikaru bisa juga pergi dari pengawasan A&R B-Project itu.

Berbekal senter kecil, Hikaru berjalan memasuki hutan yang sebelumnya menjadi lokasi syutingnya dan Tatsuhiro.

Hikaru ingat mengenai tanaman legenda yang dapat menyembuhkan segala penyakit. Hikaru tidak ingin mengambil keputusan begitu saja, namun mencari tanaman legendaris itu bisa saja menjadi alasan kenapa Tatsuhiro menghilang sejak 4 jam yang lalu.

Hikaru terus berdoa dalam hati. Berdoa agar tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Tatsuhiro.

 

 

Cukup lama Hikaru berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak, Hikaru tidak menyadari jika dirinya sudah berada di bawah tebing. Hikaru bergidik ngeri ketika menyoroti atas tebing. Pasti seseorang yang jatuh dari tebing itu akan terluka parah.

Hikaru meneruskan jalannya, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tidak sengaja dirinya menendang sesuatu. Hikaru mengernyit. Sebuah lampu senter.

Jantung Hikaru tiba-tiba berdetak cepat. Dengan tangan gemetar ia menyoroti sekitarnya dengan lampu senter yang masih di tangannya.

Tangan Hikaru bergetar. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Kakinya langsung berlari mendekat ketika melihat tubuh terlentang tak jauh darinya. Kedua matanya panas seketika.

"TATSUUUU! TATSUUU!" jerit Hikaru bersimpuh di samping tubuh penuh darah Tatsuhiro. Air matanya mengalir deras melihat banyak sekali darah yang keluar dari kepala Tatsuhiro.

"TOLONG!! TATSU BANGUN!! TOMO! LEADER!!! KENZO!! TOLONG!!"

Malam itu, Hikaru berteriak keras meminta pertolongan untuk menolong sahabatnya.

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

Hampir dua minggu terlewati sejak insiden jatuhnya Tatsuhiro dari tepi tebing ketika mencoba mencari tanaman obat legendaris untuk Hikaru.

Selama dua minggu itu juga Tatsuhiro hanya bisa terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Tatsuhiro mengalami benturan keras di kepalanya dan kehilangan banyak darah, membuat laki-laki berkulit gelap itu mengalami koma.

Hikaru tidak pernah meninggalkan sisi Tatsuhiro sejak malam itu. Dirinya yang pucat tidak membuat Hikaru pergi dari sisi Tatsuhiro. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Karena dirinya, karena penyakitnya, Tatsuhiro membahayakan nyawanya hanya untuk mencari obat untuknya.

"Hikaru..." panggil Kazuna yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Hikaru. Kazuna menoleh pada Tomohisa—kekasihnya. Ia tidak tahu harus dengan cara apa lagi membujuk Hikaru.

"Hikaru..." kali ini Tsubasa yang memanggil Hikaru. Namun hasilnya tetap sama. Hikaru tetap diam menatap Tatsuhiro dan menggenggam tangan Tatsuhiro.

"Cukup! Aku tidak tahan lagi!" suara keras Goshi membuat semua orang menoleh padanya. Goshi berjalan mendekati Hikaru, ia langsung menarik Hikaru berdiri hingga genggaman tangan Hikaru terlepas dari tangan Tatsuhiro. Hikaru yang menyadari itu langsung terkejut.

"Hikaru, sadarlah! Kau boleh saja bersedih karena Tatsuhiro koma! Tapi kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus menerus! Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu juga! Apa kau mau ketika Tatsuhiro sadar, pertama kali yang dia lihat adalah wajah menyedihkanmu yang tak kau rawat selama dua minggu ini, hah?" tanya Goshi keras. Seluruh member B-Project yang lain hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kemarahan Goshi. "Kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu, Hikaru. Tatsuhiro tidak mungkin menginginkan kau sakit juga," ucap Goshi.

"Aku setuju dengan Gochin!" tukas Yuuta.

Hikaru menunduk, bahunya bergetar hebat. Ia kembali menangis setelah mendengar kemarahan Goshi.

"Ini semua salahku... salahku..." isak Hikaru pilu.

"Semua ini bukan salahmu, Hikaru," ucap Kazuna mengelus pelan bahu Hikaru.

"Jika saja Tatsu tidak pergi. Tatsu tidak mungkin seperti ini!" bisik Hikaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hikaru, jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu," ucap Tomohisa.

"Jika saja aku tidak sakit. Tidak akan seperti ini!" bisik Hikaru.

"Ck! Dengar, Hikar—"

"Nome sudah sadar!" pekik Kento membuat semua orang berbalik menatap Tatsuhiro yang ada di ranjang pasien. Hikaru ikut berbalik menatap Tatsuhiro.

"TATSU!" seru Hikaru kembali duduk di samping Tatsuhiro.

Kelopak mata Tatsuhiro perlahan terbuka. Hal pertama yang ia lihat dengan jelas adalah wajah khawatir Hikaru juga wajah Hikaru yang kembali menangis.

"TATSU!" seru Hikaru lagi langsung memeluk tubuh Tatsuhiro.

"OUCHH!"

"HIKARU!" teriakan panik dari teman-temannya membuat Hikaru sadar dan segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Tatsuhiro.

"Tatsu..." rengek Hikaru.

Tatsuhiro tersenyum lemah. "Ke-kenapa... menangis seperti itu?" tanya Tatsuhiro menghapus air mata Hikaru dengan jarinya.

Hikaru semakin menangis. Ia menggenggam tangan Tatsuhiro yang berada di pipinya.

"Hhh... kau koma selama dua minggu. Dan anak ini selalu menangisi dirimu dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kau menjadi seperti ini," ucap Goshi.

Tatsuhiro tersenyum lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja, Hikaru," ucap Tatsuhiro.

Hikaru menggeleng. "Ini salahku. Aku yang membuatmu seperti ini. Jika saja aku tidak sakit, aku—"

"Jangan salahkan dirimu lagi. Aku mohon!" ucap Tatsuhiro memotong ucapan Hikaru.

Hikaru kembali menangis. Ia segera memeluk Tatsuhiro. Kali ini Tatsuhiro sudah siap dengan pelukan Hikaru.

Semua member B-Project yang ada terseyum lega. Akhirnya teman mereka sadar dari komanya juga.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tatsu..." bisik Hikaru terisak dalam pelukan Tatsuhiro.

Tatsuhiro tersenyum kecil, ia mengecup puncak kepala Hikaru beberapa kali. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Hikaru."

 

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> scene dari cerita di atas berdasarkan anime B-Project episode 7. Namun setelahnya akan mendapatkan ending yang berbeda.
> 
> Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca FF ini :)
> 
> Kapan-kapan mampir lagi yhaa :)


End file.
